


Asignación secreta

by Prinkipissa_Andreaz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: La Enterprise es básicamente un patio de escuela primaria, Las personas necesitan aclarar más cuando hablan, M/M, Malentendidos, Rumores, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinkipissa_Andreaz/pseuds/Prinkipissa_Andreaz
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Spock y Kirk están trabajando en un proyecto secreto, pero el resto de la tripulación tiene sus propias ideas sobre lo que está sucediendo a puerta cerrada.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Asignación secreta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Assignment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028886) by [SingingInTheRaiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingInTheRaiin/pseuds/SingingInTheRaiin). 



> Nada de esto me pertenece, o sea, es obvio con Star Trek, pero la historia tampoco es mía, yo solo traduzco con el permiso de SingingInTheRaiin.  
> Disfruten.

Tenían que asegurarse de que ninguno de sus colegas lo notara. Si alguien más se enterara de ellos, sería un desastre, y Jim no tenía por qué preocuparse de eso además de todo lo demás. Dirigir una nave espacial completamente loca era un trabajo más que suficiente sin agregar rumores extraños.

Aunque Jim no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo molesto que era que Spock parecía de alguna manera totalmente inmune a los efectos del rumor. Sin importar lo que se dijera sobre él en un momento dado, él simplemente se encogería de hombros y continuaría con lo que sea que hubiera estado hablando antes de la interrupción. Jim solo tenía un poco de envidia de esa habilidad.

Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el pasillo solo para comprobar que no había nadie más, y luego llamó urgentemente a la puerta del armario de suministros, sabía que Spock lo estaba esperando. La puerta se abrió un momento después y Jim se deslizó, rápidamente cerrando detrás suyo.

El armario era pequeño y estrecho, y la iluminación era extrañamente tenía, pero era suficiente para lo que Jim y Spock necesitaban. "¿Estás listo para hacer esto?"

Spock le dio a Jim una de sus habituales miradas sufridas. “Capitán, ¿debo señalar una vez más que todo este subterfugio es innecesario? Estoy seguro que..."

Jim extendió la mano para cubrir la boca de Spock. "Shh, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Es mejor para todos si mantenemos esto en secreto".

Por la forma en que las cejas de Spock se fruncieron, parecía claro que no le creía a Jim, pero ese era su problema, no el de Jim. Jim se dio cuenta un momento después de que su mano todavía estaba presionada contra los labios de Spock, y rápidamente la retiró, tratando de no concentrarse en la impresión acalorada que quedaba en su palma.

Metió la mano en su bolsa para sacar el PADD en el que él y Spock habían estado trabajando últimamente. Se dejó caer al suelo y Spock, que claramente parecía querer señalar cuán sucio estaba el piso, lo siguió. Lo que era lo mejor, porque probablemente estaba cansado de que Jim siempre señalará que la nave no podía estar sucia porque la única tierra a bordo estaba en el jardín de Sulu, y luego Spock aclaraba que se refería al polvo creado por las células de piel humana caídas y luego, bueno, sí. Ya habían tenido esa conversación exacta varias veces.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados, Jim dejó el PADD en el piso entre ellos, y luego se deslizó para estar sentado al lado de Spock, lo que les facilitó a ambos mirar la pantalla al mismo tiempo. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la sensación sólida del brazo y la pierna de Spock presionados contra los suyos.

Jim escribió su contraseña y luego abrió la carpeta con todos sus archivos de proyecto. "Muy bien, hagamos esto".

"Mantendré un registro del tiempo para que no terminemos tarde para el turno alfa nuevamente".

Jim asintió distraídamente, ya perdido en el proyecto. "Claro, claro", murmuró. "Ahora estaba pensando que podríamos ..."

**...**

Desde el momento en que Spock y el capitán pisaron el puente, Spock fue muy consciente de los ojos de Uhura sobre él. Si él no creyera que no sería profesional hacerlo, se habría acercado y le habría preguntado por qué lo estaba mirando. Se miró brevemente a sí mismo, sólo para asegurarse de que no tenía manchas o algo extrañas en ninguna parte de sí.

Aunque sabía que no podía ser cierto, Spock sintió como si Uhura lo estuviera mirando durante todo el turno. Así que una vez terminó, Spock la esperó en el pasillo. Cuando el capitán salió, miró a Spock con los ojos muy abiertos. "Oh, ¿querías seguir trabajando en el proyecto?".

Spock sacudió la cabeza. “Negativo, Capitán. Estoy esperando hablar con Uhura".

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero los brillantes ojos azules de Jim parecieron atenuarse un poco, y sus hombros cayeron hacia abajo. "Ah, guay. Te veré mañana, entonces. Buenas noches, Spock”. Continuó caminando, aunque no antes de darle a Spock una palmada indolora en el hombro. Era un comportamiento que Spock había observado como un signo humano de amistad.

Spock siguió observando al capitán hasta que se perdió de vista, y luego apartó rápidamente la vista al oír el sonido de una garganta aclarándose. Vio a Uhura parada frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Spock?". Por alguna razón, parecía divertida, aunque Spock sabía que era posible que él estuviera malinterpretando sus emociones. Aún no estaba cerca de ser un experto en comprender el comportamiento humano.

“Me alegra verte. Quería hablar contigo”.

Uhura arqueó una ceja y luego asintió. "Por supuesto." Ella siguió a Spock a su oficina en los laboratorios de ciencias. "¿De qué querías hablar?"

Spock se aclaró la garganta, aunque sabía que era innecesario hacerlo. "Me di cuenta de que me estabas mirando durante nuestro turno un 73,6% más que el tiempo promedio en que lo haces durante nuestros turnos".

Uhura definitivamente parecía que estaba conteniendo la risa, aunque Spock no tenía idea de lo que era tan divertido. "Lo siento, no quise molestarte".

"No lo hiciste. Simplemente deseo saber cuál fue la causa de tu vigilancia”.

Uhura se inclinó hacia delante, sentada en el borde de su asiento. "Simplemente no pude evitar notar que tú y Kirk se veían muy cómodos entrando juntos al puente al comienzo de nuestro turno. Nunca te había visto llegar a tiempo antes ".

Spock parpadeó un par de veces y no pudo evitar dejar salir una mirada ofendida. “Llego a tiempo a cada turno que me asignan”.n.

Ella se rió de eso, aunque rápidamente sofocó el sonido. “No, siempre llegas temprano. Al menos cinco o diez minutos antes. Nunca te he visto entrar justo a tiempo. Y estabas con Kirk cuando entraste, y eso hace que parezca que, bueno…”, se interrumpió, dándole a Spock una mirada significativa, pero él no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que significaba.

"Lo hizo parecer como si ¿qué?"

Uhura puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Realmente tengo que explicarlo? Todos saben que tú y Kirk han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, más allá de sus responsabilidades como capitán y primer oficial ”.

Spock asintió cuando la comprensión se apoderó de él. "Ah, ya veo."

"¿Tú lo haces?"

Spock asintió nuevamente. "Sí. El capitán pidió que se mantuviera en secreto, y, cito: "No sería genial que alguien lo descubriera antes de que sea el momento adecuado". Sin embargo, no he visto la necesidad de ser tan reservado, y solo lo he hecho porque era la solicitud del capitán. ¿Confío en que serás discreto en este asunto? Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué el capitán insistía en mantenerlo en secreto, pero no tenía ninguna razón para ir en contra de la solicitud.

Los ojos de Uhura se abrieron y ya no parecía que estuviera a punto de reír. "Por supuesto, por supuesto, yo solo ... no puedo creer que realmente tuviera razón. Quiero decir, sabía que ustedes dos eran amigos, pero en realidad no pensé ... "ella no terminó la oración, pero Spock se levantó de todos modos.

Sintió como si su conversación hubiera logrado todo lo que necesitaba. "Ahora que eso está resuelto, deberíamos continuar nuestras noches".

Uhura asintió y salió de la oficina arrastrando los pies con una expresión extraña. Spock lo dejó a un lado como rareza humana, y luego se dirigió a su habitación. No podía sacar esa extraña y decepcionada mirada del capitán de su mente, y pensó que sería bueno invitar al capitán a un juego de ajedrez.

**...**

Jim estaba en la cafetería, comiendo secretamente varias tazas de pudin que le habían regalado sus verdaderos amigos, todos amables y adorables. A diferencia de Bones, que había prohibido a Jim poder ordenar cualquier pudin de los replicadores. Era uno de los pocos postres que podía comer sin tener una reacción alérgica, por lo que era cruel eliminarlo.

Los otros con los que había estado comiendo finalmente se habían ido, dejando a Jim con sus postres. No esperaba que Uruha se sentara de repente a su lado mientras estaba comiendo, y le dirigió una mirada curiosa. "Oye".

“Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Sobre ti y Spock? Es decir, hablé con él y le prometí que no le diría nada a nadie más, pero también sé que a veces puede tener problemas para entender las cosas, así que pensé que sería mejor preguntarte directamente".

Jim parpadeó un par de veces y luego entrecerró los ojos. “¿Spock te lo dijo? Se supone que es un secreto". No era que no confiara en su tripulación, sino que la idea de tener un secreto con Spock, le había parecido divertido, y se sintió un poco traicionado de que Spock lo dijera tan casualmente, especialmente a su ex de todas las personas.

Uhura se encogió de hombros. “Lo descubrí por mi cuenta. Ustedes dos se van solos con bastante frecuencia, donde nadie puede darse cuenta de lo que están haciendo. Es una conclusión bastante obvia".

Jim suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que ya no tiene sentido mantenerlo en secreto. También puedes decirle a quien quieras”.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Jim hizo una pausa para pensar. “En realidad, tal vez sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Revelaremos todo al resto de la tripulación cuando sea el momento adecuado. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hablar con Spock".

Uhura sonrió. "No seas demasiado duro con él, ¿de acuerdo?"

Jim rodó los ojos con exageración antes de marcharse.

**...**

Scotty tuvo que tragarse el impulso de gritar cuando uno de los ingenieros más nuevos cometió un estúpido error que resultó en que él se rompiera el brazo. Se estremeció al pensar en lo terrible que debe haber sido la vida antes de la tecnología moderna. Ni siquiera podía imaginar estar fuera de servicio durante semanas debido a algo tan estúpido como un hueso roto.

Después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera correctamente estabilizado, Scotty se fue a la bahía médica. Dejó a Keenser a cargo, con la esperanza de que no ocurriera nada demasiado explosivo mientras no estuviera.

Entró en la enfermería y se detuvo al notar las luces demasiado tenues. "Dr. McCoy? ¿Christine?”. No hubo respuesta, pero hubo un ruido sordo proveniente de una de las habitaciones de pacientes. ¿Tal vez el médico y todas las enfermeras decidieron de repente tomar el almuerzo al mismo tiempo?

En cualquier caso, tendría más sentido preguntarle a quien estuviera escondido aquí dónde podría encontrar un profesional médico para que le arreglara el brazo, porque estaba empezando a doler cada vez más a medida que la adrenalina desaparecía. Se detuvo al lado de la puerta abierta de la habitación del paciente, y luego se presionó instantáneamente contra la pared, mirando lentamente hacia adentro.

Spock y el capitán estaban acostados en la cama, y parecían mirarse con amor. Y con la forma en que la manta estaba en ángulo, Scotty pudo ver el hombro desnudo del capitán. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y luego se apresuró a buscar a alguien más con quien hablar sobre el capitán y el comandante enganchados.

Jim miró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó un ruido, pero Bones no intervino para seguir reprendiendolo, así que miró a Spock, que miraba fijamente la pantalla del PADD. “Gracias de nuevo por traer esto aquí para que podamos trabajar. Estaba a punto de volverme loco por todas las restricciones de Bones".

“Por supuesto, Capitán. Aunque solicitó que seas más cuidadoso en el futuro. La próxima vez podrías terminar con algo peor que algunas costillas rotas”. Miró fijamente el vendaje envuelto firmemente alrededor del pecho desnudo de Jim. "Ahora volvamos al problema en cuestión".

**...**

Durante las siguientes semanas, se corrió la voz por todo la Enterprise, aunque evitó, milagrosamente, los oídos de Jim o Spock. Pronto, un gran porcentaje de la tripulación escuchó los rumores de que Jim y Spock estaban saliendo, y cada vez más personas comenzaron a pensar en el sentido que tenía.

Entonces, cuando Jim convocó a una reunión de personal debido a un "anuncio especial e importante", todos estaban ansiosos por ir, a pesar de que todos pensaron que ya sabían lo que se iba a anunciar. Por supuesto, todos apoyaban la relación, solo se preocupaban por la felicidad del capitán y su continua eficiencia en el manejo de la nave, pero aún así sería agradable escuchar las palabras de la boca del hombre.

Todos se reunieron para el anuncio, y Spock y Jim se colocaron en la pequeña plataforma elevada al frente de la sala. Jim tenía una mirada alegre en su rostro. "¡Buenas tardes a todos! Ahora los he llamado a todos aquí hoy para un anuncio muy importante que involucra a Spock y a mí. ¡Incluso tengo una presentación de diapositivas!". Hubo algunos gritos de sorpresa entre la multitud. Por supuesto, tanto Jim como Spock eran hombres atractivos, pero ver fotos de ellos juntos parecía algo inapropiado.

Pero cuando la primera diapositiva apareció en la pared, la confusión resonó en la multitud. Jim parecía ignorarlo mientras hacía un gesto grandioso. "¡Como puede ver aquí, Spock y yo hemos creado una nueva y revolucionaria IA a bordo de la nave que podría implementarse en toda la Flota Estelar en los próximos tres años!". Él sonrió, pero la alegría se desvaneció lentamente cuando no hubo aplausos. Miró a Uhura, que estaba sentada en la primera fila, y vio que incluso ella parecía confundida. "¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? Ya sabías sobre esto”.

“¿Eso es lo que tú y Spock han estado haciendo juntos?".

Jim frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente. "Sí ... ¿pensé que habías dicho que Spock te lo contó?".

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un rosa claro. “Pensé, pensé que ustedes dos estaban saliendo. No que estuvieran haciendo una IA.”

Hubo muchos murmullos de asentimiento en la multitud, y Jim frunció el ceño. "Oh. Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, Spock y yo estamos saliendo. Nunca fue ningún tipo de secreto ".

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la traductora:  
> Me encanta esta historia. La primera vez que la leí no me esperaba el giro final hasta un párrafo antes, muy bueno y divertido todo.  
> Tengo otra traducción en mi perfil, Datos Objetivos, spirk, por supuesto, así que, si quieres leer más de estos dos, puedes ir y verla.  
> Probablemente si lees esto varios meses en el futuro luego de que sea publicado ya tenga más traducciones.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
